SSJPLMJPSSRL 사랑해
by lillianwiz
Summary: 시리제 베이스 복합 소설. 단순한 사랑방식으로 떠나가버린 그 사람.


*** ****본 소설은 ****시리제****, ****루시제****, ****시리무**** 입니다 ****(****제임스총수****)**

*** ****본 소설은 ****BL****이므로****, ****꺼리시는 분들은 뒤로를 눌러주시길 바랍니다**

*** ****소설의 구성을 위해 첨가한 내용이 있음을 밝힙니다****.**

*** ****본 소설은 ****'SGWannaBe'****의 ****'****사랑해****'****를 모티브로 쓰여졌습니다**

**- ****.com/foreverwn2/65579302**

[ S i r i u s B l a c k x J a m e s P o t t e r x L u c i u s M a l f o y ]

+ Remus Lupin

**사 ****랑****해**

w r i t t e n b y . S E p h i n e

　　　　　오늘 업무가 다소 일찍 끝난 그는 집에 일찍 돌아왔다. 사랑하는 자신의 애인이 기다리는 따뜻한 집으로. 즐거운 마음으로 집에 돌아왔는데, 어째 대문 앞에서부터 여간 찝찝한 감이 없지 않다. 기분탓이라고 생각하고는 둘만의 집으로 들어갔다. 알로호모라를 쓰게 만들다니. 집에 없나? 아니겠지. 하고는 집에 들어갔다. 어, 불이 꺼져 있네, 에라 모르겠다, 일단 추우니까 들어가고 보자.

　　　　　시리우스가 1월의 칼날 같은 추위를 뚫고는 길을 와서는 반가운 그 얼굴 제임스를 보려 했는데 그는 집에 있지 않았다. 불까지 꺼 놓고 완벽하게 정리까지 해 놓고 어디론가 내뺀 모양이었다. 심지어 분신도 만들어놓지 않다니. 드디어 바람이 난걸까.

　　　　　"아냐, 아냐, 아닐거야."

　　　　　너무 어이가 없던 나머지 시리우스는 고개를 가로저으며 혼잣말까지 중얼거렸다. 충격이 큰것 같았다. 매번 자신을 반겨주던 이가 갑자기 이렇게 소리소문 없이 사라지다니. 어디있는지도 모르겠고, 일단 부엉이로 연락을 해야하겠는데 부엉이도 없다. 연락할 방도가 아무것도 없어서 정말 허탈하게 있었다. 그러다가 이렇게 있으면 안되겠다는 생각이 들어서 들어오는 사람 마중이라도 나가자는 생각에 밖으로 나가 대문 앞에 쭈그리고 앉았다. 그러자 오만가지 생각이 머릿속을 훑고 지나간다. 누가 이런 큰 집에서 남자 둘이 산다고 생각하겠어. 이상하지 않아? 인테리어는 내가 할게. 아냐, 네 인테리어 센스는 트롤감이라고, 알아? T라고, 오, 세상에, 시리우스 어떻게 너가 나한테 그런 말을 할 수 있어! 흥, 나니까 가능한거지, 누가 너에게 그딴 소리 하겠냐. 시리우스 실망이야, 애인이라면 적어도 O는 줘야하는것 아냐? 특출, 하, 너야말로! 이렇게 투닥거렸는데. 대문 앞 계단에 앉으니까 내심 이런 생각들이 떠오른다. 아, 날이 춥다. 18살, 성인 마법사가 된지 1년여 밖에 되지 않았어도 마법을 쓰는 것이 익숙하지 않은 것은 아닌 그들이었다. 그가 조용히 옆에 불꽃을 만들어 몸을 녹이기 시작했다. 그렇지만 역시나 그는 올 기미가 보이지 않았다.

　　　　　추운 곳에서 자게 되면 얼어죽을 지도 모른다는 생각이 머릿속을 지배하자 죽긴 죽더라도 제임스 얼굴을 보고 죽어야 한다는 생각에 시리우스는 이까지 딱딱 맞부딪히면서 떨고 있었다. 하도 마법이 먹히지 않자 시리우스는 전에 제임스가 알려준 머글 방식을 써보기로 했다. 술을 마시면 몸이 따뜻해진다고 했다. 전에도 파이어 위스키나 버터맥주로 시험해봤지만, 확실히 효과가 있는 것 같아서 집에 그나마 남아 있던 파이어 위스키를 몇 잔 들이켰다. 아. 정신이 약간 흔들린 듯 했지만, 곧바로 돌아왔다. 몸도 많이 달아오른 듯 했다. 이제 기다리는 것에 지쳐버린 시리우스는 직접 제임스를 찾아야겠다고 생각했다. 그래서 옷을 든든하게 입고는 지팡이도 챙기고 집까지 완벽하게 보호 마법을 건 뒤에 발걸음을 재촉했다. 어디로 갔을지 생각도 하지 못한 채 그저 발이 이끄는 대로만 갔다.

　　　　　꽤나 걸었다고 생각이 들었다. 그리고 시리우스는 자신이 술에 취했다는 것을 직감할 수 있었다. 이런 머글동네 한 복판, 아니 아무리 밤이라지만 남자 둘이서 저렇게 끈덕지게 붙어있는 것을 보는 것은 흔치 않으리라. 그렇지만 그 남자 둘의 목소리를 듣고선 자신의 감각을 의심하기 시작하는 시리우스였다. 방금 저 목소리 제임스 맞지? 그것도 저런 밝은 가로등 아래에서. 아무리 다리 위라지만 너무하는 것 아냐? 그리고 유난히 밝은 가로등 불빛 아래에 있어서 알아보지는 못했지만 그것은 분명히 루시우스였다. 백금발이 선명한 그는 제임스를 내려다보며 제임스를 몰아세우고 있었다.

　　　　　"이러지마, 루시우스."

　　　　　"가만히 있어봐, 추우니까."

　　　　　루시우스가 자신이 두르고 있던 꽤나 단정한 목도리를 추위로 얼굴이 붉어져 있는 제임스에게 둘러주었다. 제임스가 처음에는 거절하는 듯했으나 이내 자신도 춥다는 것을 느꼈는지 목도리를 흔쾌히 둘러맸다. 따뜻해보였다. 그제서야 시리우스는 자신은 목도리를 하고 나왔다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 지난 이틀간 자신의 행적 역시 어렴풋이 저 기억의 밑바닥에서 올라오고 있다는 것을 알았다. 기억력을 구지 수정할 필요까지는 없었다고 생각했던 쓸데 없는 기억이 머릿속에서 윙윙 돌고 있었다. 굉장히 거슬려서 시리우스는 지금이라도 그 주문을 걸고 싶었지만, 이런 조용한 밤거리에서 그런 짓을 했다간 필시 불빛 때문에 그들이 자신을 알아볼 수 있으리라. 그래서 시리우스는 최대한 조심하며 멀찌감치 떨어진 곳에서 그들을 바라보고 있었다. 물론, 그들의 대화는 너무나도 잘 들리고 있었다. 그리고 그들은 시리우스를 인식하지 못한 듯 했다. 그 짙은 흑발과, 그 밤을 닮은 두 눈동자. 그리고 검은 코트 안에 파묻힌 그를. 그는 조용히 검은 개로 변했다. 그리고는 다리 난간의 사각시대에 몸을 숨겼다. 아까보다 한결 따뜻했다. 제임스에게 달려나갈까 생각했지만, 그것은 좀 헛된 생각인 듯 싶었다.

　　　　　"그는 이런 것도 안 해주는 거야?"

　　　　　"응. 시리우스는 이런 것 챙겨줄 여념이 없거든."

　　　　　"이기적이군."

　　　　　제임스의 틀어진 옷매무새를 바르게 고쳐주고 헝클어진 머리를 한 번 쓸어주며 그가 검은 장갑을 낀 손을 제임스의 얼굴에 가져가려다 멈칫하더니, 장갑을 빼고는 그의 따뜻한 손을 얼어서 까슬까슬해진 제임스에게 대주었다. 추위를 잘타는 건가, 이렇게 금세 볼이 붉어지다니. 아니, 날씨가 춥긴 하지. 시리우스는 제임스가 저렇게 추워하는 것을 본 적이 없었다. 졸업하기 전에도 저랬던가. 그것보다도, 나 그렇게 그에게 관심이 없었던걸까. 순간 욱하고 치밀어 오르는 화 때문에 자리를 박차고 나갈 뻔 했지만, 가까스로 참을 수가 있었다. 한심한 놈. 엘리트라는 자식이 불꽃 하나 못 만들어내는거냐.

　　　　　"시리우스는 매번 불꽃만 피워주면 다인 줄 알아. 난 스킨쉽을 되게 좋아하거든."

　　　　　아.

　　　　　"그럼 내가 실컷해줄게."

　　　　　뒤통수를 맞은 기분이었다. 그게 그렇게 싫어하던 거였나. 루시우스가 제임스를 살짝 끌어안더니 조심스레 입을 맞추었다. 그 시간은 너무나도 오래되었다. 시리우스가 조용히 일어났다. 아무래도 그 낌새를 알아채지 못한 듯 한 그 둘은 오랜시간동안 서로의 온기를 나누고 있었다. 꼭 끌어안긴 채 추위 때문인지 호감 때문인지 얼굴이 붉어져 좋아하는 꼴을 보고 싶지 않아서 그냥 돌아가기로 마음 먹었다.

　　　　　"사랑해, 루시."

　　　　　"그렇게 부르지 말라고 했잖아. 여자 이름 같단 말이다."

　　　　　"생긴 것도 여자 같잖아. 그렇게 뽀얀 볼에 백금발 머리라니!"

　　　　　시리우스는 이를 악물고 집으로 힘껏 달려왔다. 너가 더 예뻐. 그깟 루시우스 따위는 너에 비하면 아무것도 아니라고. 자꾸만 머릿속으로 제임스가 스쳐지나가서 도무지 집중을 한 채 집까지 애니마구스로 갈 수가 없었다. 젠장. 낮게 욕지거리를 내뱉고는 인간의 모습으로 돌아와서는 터덜터덜 집에 가고 있었다.

　　　　　집에 가는 길에는 아담한 카페가 하나 있다. 오늘은 부쩍 추위를 이겨내려는 연인들의 다정한 모습이 많이 보이고 있었다. 그리고 그 사이에서 조용히 따뜻한 무언가를 마시는 비쩍 마른 사내가 눈에 들어왔다. 이 동네에 올 일이 없다고는 생각했지만, 그를 발견하자 발걸음이 그를 향해갔다. 그 비쩍 마른 사내의 눈에 시리우스가 들어오자 사내는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 아니, 왜 이 사람이 여기 있는거지.

　　　　　"오랜만이네, 무니."

　　　　　"프롱스는?"

　　　　　연인들 사이에 남자 둘. 그것도 한겨울. 둘 다 목도리에 코트까지 칭칭 동여매고는 추위에 오들오들 떨면서 코코아를 마시는 꼴이란. 무니라고 칭해졌던 리무스가 입을 열었다. 그렇지만 시리우스는 대답이 없었다. 그저 그는 코코아를 마시는가 싶었는데, 그 단맛에 질렸는지 금세 입을 떼었다. 리무스는 대답을 재촉하지 않은 채 조용히 코코아를 마셨다. 기다려보자.

　　　　　"떠났어."

　　　　　"뭐라고?"

　　　　　믿지 못하겠단 듯이 무니가 되물었다. 아니, 리무스인가. 약간의 희망이 눈망울에 맺혀있었지만, 그는 스스로 털어내버렸다. 절망적인 눈으로 시리우스를 바라보고 있던 리무스는 코코아가 담긴 머그잔을 만지작거렸다. 주변의 연인들은 이 남자 둘의 어처구니 없는 상황에 신경쓸 겨를도 없어보였다. 리무스가 시리우스의 긴 검은 머리를 쓸어주었다. 테이블을 끼고 마주하고 있었지만, 워낙에 작은 테이블은 장신의 시리우스에게는 너무나도 아담해 보였다. 그렇지만 그것은 갑자기 시리우스를 덮을 듯 너무나도 커져버렸다. 허름한 리무스의 옷자락 사이로 카페의 따뜻한 바람이 들어오고 있었다. 그렇지만 한기가 느껴져 옷매무새를 가다듬고는 시리우스의 옆으로 의자를 끌어가 토닥여주었다. 그 작은 카페는 묘한 호박빛의 뿌연 전등을 가지고 있었는데, 그것이 그렇게 감사할 따름이었다.

　　　　　"루시우스 그 자식한테 갔다고."

　　　　　그 한참의 시간을 지키던 그가 입을 열었다. 리무스가 어이가 없단 듯이 바라보았다. 그렇지만 또다시 시리우스는 말이 없었다. 시계를 보니 이제 11시가 넘어가고 있었다. 1월의 11시가 넘은 시각이라. 춥다. 그제서야 또다시 춥다고 느낀 그였다. 시리우스의 몸도 아까보다는 많이 따뜻해졌으나 왠지 리무스는 그가 너무나도 차가웠다. 따뜻한 차를 한 잔 더 주문한 리무스는 시리우스에게 자신의 로브를 덮어주었다. 리무스는 갑자기 느껴지는 한기에 몸을 살짝 떨었으나, 리무스가 덮어준 로브에 시리우스가 따뜻해하는 것 같다고 생각하니 리무스는 조용히 웃었다. 그렇지만 이 남자는 일어날 기미가 도저히 보이지 않았다. 그렇지만 흐느끼고 있는 것을 보아하니 살아는 있는 듯 했다. 조용히 그런 그를 두고 리무스는 일어나 카페 밖으로 나갔다.

　　　　　카페 밖과 안의 온도 차이는 너무나도 컸다. 가만히 있어도 온몸이 으들으들 떨리는 그 날씨가 너무나 미워서 리무스는 몸을 한껏 웅크린 채 카페 난간 옆의 테이블에 앉았다. 지나가는 사람이 없는데다가 바깥의 전등은 실내와는 다르게 밝아서 지나가는 사람의 얼굴을 알아보는데 있어서 지장은 없었다. 그렇게 멍하니 행인의 모습을 바라보고 있는 리무스 앞으로 다정한 한 연인이 지나갔다. 자세히 보니 단정하게 빗어넘긴 백금발과 한껏 헝클어진 짙은 머리칼. 아, 제임스다. 리무스는 부르려 했으나 저러고 있는 시리우스가 너무나도 미워서 제임스를 부르지 않았다.

　　　　　"제임스."

　　　　　이내 마음이 바뀐 리무스는 제임스를 부르며 두 사람에게 다가갔다.

　　　　　"무슨 일이야?"

　　　　　루시우스가 리무스를 보며 물었다. 리무스가 멋쩍은 듯 웃으면서 제임스를 보며 말했다.

　　　　　"시리우스가 집에 안와도 된다길래. 전해주려고."

　　　　　리무스의 말을 듣고 제임스가 루시우스를 올려다 보았다. 속으로는 엄청 웃고 있던 리무스였다. 제임스가 하얗게 되어버린 안경으로 루시우스를 바라보자, 루시우스는 제임스를 자신쪽으로 바짝 끌어당기더니 웃어보였다. 리무스가 약간 당황한 얼굴인 척 했지만, 너무나도 좋아하고 있어서 내심 계속해서 웃고 있었다.

　　　　　"그, 그럼 난 가볼게."

　　　　　입은 떨리고 있었지만, 속은 너무나도 따뜻해져버렸다. 기분 좋게 카페로 갔다.

　　　　　카페에선 낯익은 노래가 들리고 있었다.

　　　　　달 밝은 밤 그대 나를 떠나가네요. 그대에게 해줄 수 있는거란 것은 다 해줬지만 난 아직 그대에게 부족한 게 많은가봐요. 그 사람은 나보다 잘해줄 수 있으리라 믿어요. 그래요, 믿어볼게요. 그곳에선 행복해져요.

____

아 ㅋㅋ 점점 글이 의도하지 않은 방향으로 흘러갔습니다 ㅇ- ..이건 뭘까... 궁극적인게 ... ()() 정말 알 수 없는 글이 되어 버렸군요 흑흑 T.T


End file.
